<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Story of Two Kane's by RonRos47</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119263">A Story of Two Kane's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47'>RonRos47</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batwoman (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during the timeline for 'The Hardest Thing'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jacob Kane &amp; Kate Kane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Story of Two Kane's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short one-shot that takes place during the timeline I created for my fic 'The Hardest Thing'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jacob Kane was busy at his desk in his office as he often was at the Crow’s headquarters.  Not a day went by when he didn’t think of Kate.  She had been dead for a month and already a new Batwoman had taken her place.  Since finding out his daughter was the city’s Caped Crusader he wasn’t unsure of what to do with this new Batwoman so temporarily he put a halt to any operations when it came down to hunting her.  His confliction had amplified, he made himself a liability now that he knew who the first one was.  The guilt he felt over finding out Kate was Batwoman was overwhelming.  He blamed himself much like he had blamed himself for Alice.  In all aspects, especially to the city and the Crows, most people figured he would be elated since the former Bat was dead.  He had to put on the front that he was.  No one could know his daughter was the original Batwoman.</p><p>Kate stood at the door as she watched her dad clearly lost in thoughts and not on the paperwork in front of him.  </p><p>She took a deep breath and made the first move.</p><p>“Hey, dad.”</p><p>Jacob smiled, “Hey kiddo.”  Jacob did a double-take.  He knew he should have been dreaming or something else.  That’s what it was, what she had to be.  He immediately went for his side piece.  No one could see through the windows from the outside and no one could hear either so it was just the two of them.</p><p>“No, no you’re supposed to be dead.”</p><p>“Yeah you’d like that wouldn’t you?” said Kate.  “It would easier for you to think I was dead just like it was with Beth.”</p><p>“How do you know about Beth?”</p><p>“Because she’s my sister or have you forgotten your daughters completely?”</p><p>Jacob, still holding his gun on Kate, “Don’t think I won’t.  I don’t miss.”</p><p>“Believe me I’m quite aware, dad.”</p><p>“Stop calling me that!  I am not your father.”</p><p>“So what you’re going to kill me?  I’m already dead to you.  You hate me, I know that.”</p><p>Jacob shook his head.  He was really trying not to let her in.  “I don’t hate my daughter.”</p><p>“Really?  Then why have you tried to kill her?”</p><p>“I would never kill, Kate.  I wouldn’t.”</p><p>“And just how many times have you tried to kill Alice?  She’s you’re daughter.”</p><p>“Was!  Alice stopped being Beth along time ago.  What would you even know about it?”</p><p>Kate shrugged.  “The same as you,” she said to him.  “I know you know the truth about me.  I know that Alice was the one who told you.”</p><p>“You’re getting in my head,” he said shaking it though still keeping his composure to hold his gun on her.</p><p>Kate opened her arms, “Fine then kill me.  If you know I’m the Bat then do it.  It would be so much easier wouldn’t it, to know that Batwoman was someone else and not your own daughter?  In your eyes I was just as crazy as Alice, right?  I mean you’ve hated Batman since mom died and Beth went missing so why not add me to the mix as well?  You have lost your whole family, commander.  If killing me is what you need to do to prove that you have then do it.”</p><p>“If you were really my daughter then answer me this: what was the one thing your mother and I told you whenever we went to Wayne Enterprises?”</p><p>“Out of everything?”</p><p>“Yes out of everything.  What was the number one rule we had?”</p><p>“To stay out of Bruce’s office.  It wasn’t just you who told us but he did too.”</p><p>Jacob lowered his weapon.  “Kate?”</p><p>Kate placed her hands in her leather jacket pockets.  “Hey, dad.”</p><p>He smiled, “You’re alive,” he said as he walked up and hugged her tightly.  Kate wanted to hug him so much but the pain he had caused her was still there.  She had escaped Earth-Prime to escape her father.  She had enjoyed a life with him on Earth-16, a life where she wasn’t Batwoman and a life where he didn’t want her dead.</p><p>When he pulled back he asked, “How are you alive?”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter.”  Kate shook her head, “You know I thought I could do this but it turns out I was wrong.”</p><p>“Wrong about what?”</p><p>“I know what you see when you look at me.  You see Batwoman.  You see the person you wanted dead most next to Alice.”</p><p>“Kate, I… I am so sorry.  Had I known I would have…”</p><p>“What tried not to kill me, tried to get me help, and lock me up at Arkham or to stop being her?  Batwoman is a part of who I am, dad.  It’s the one good thing I’ve been able to do with my life.”</p><p>“Since I didn’t make you a Crow, I’m sorry I should have but when I offered you the job you said you didn’t want it.”</p><p>“I didn’t and I still don’t.  You still don’t get it.  It’s not about me being in the action.  It’s about being in a place where I can do the most good.  You may see Batwoman as a vigilante who takes the law into her own hands but the rest of Gotham doesn’t see her that way.  You see in your mind I am just as crazy to you as Alice.”</p><p>“No, no Alice is different.  You turned out to be a hero.  Beth…Alice is a deranged lunatic who deserves to be locked up.”</p><p>“You call me a hero now but that doesn’t change anything.  You might know the truth about me but I’m not ready to forgive you, not yet, not after what you did.”  Jacob took a step forward and Kate took a couple of steps back.  “Don’t.  You wanted me dead, so imagine that, dad.  You got your wish.  I’m gone.”</p><p>“Kate, don’t, please.”</p><p>Kate shook her head and tried her best to hold back her tears.  “Goodbye, commander,” she said using the word to make it more formal and add distance from him.</p><p>Once she was gone Jacob leaned against the desk and did his best to compose himself.  </p><p>Outside once Kate was alone in the hallway she leaned against the wall and let the tears fall.  There was a strong part of her that did not want to confront him but she figured it was only a matter of time and now that she had she strongly believe she should have trusted her first instincts.  It had been harder than she thought it would be.  He wanted her dead and so she was, she would make sure to stay out of his life.  She didn’t know how exactly.  It hadn’t been easy for Alice and the commander to stop crossing paths but she wasn’t her sister so she would try.  For now, the best thing to do was get out of the Crows building and go anywhere.  </p><p>She wiped her tears and made her leave.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>